


mile high club

by lalinearoja



Category: Vis a Vis | Locked In (Spain TV)
Genre: F/F, Lesbianism, Plane sex, Sex Toys, Teasing, Vis a Vis, Women Loving Women, be gay do crime, kinky idiots we love to see
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:07:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26123983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lalinearoja/pseuds/lalinearoja
Summary: Zulema tilted her head to the side, squinting her eyes as she continued. “Tienes miedo.”Those words switched something inside of the blonde’s brain.“I’m anything but scared, Zulema.” Macarena replied and slowly wrapped her fingers around the woman’s wrist that was holding the toy. She locked eyes with Zulema as their hands slid into her pants and beneath her underwear
Relationships: macarena ferreiro / zulema zahir
Comments: 16
Kudos: 114





	mile high club

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place after the riot in season 4!   
> Thank you Elfa and Merel for helping me out xx

“ _ Flight attendants,Cabin crew, please be seated.” _

Zulema looked up at the now turned on seat belt sign above her head. They had been on the plane for around twenty minutes by now, the sun was slowly starting to set and if you looked further into the distance, you could see the clouds getting darker. 

“ _ Dear passengers, the Captain has turned on the fasten seat belt sign. We are now crossing a zone of turbulence. Please return your seats and keep your seat belts fastened. Thank you _ .”

They were indeed about to experience a turbulence. And by the lightning that was illuminating the sky every now and then, she could tell it would be a big one. 

Zulema looked over at Macarena who had her eyes closed peacefully, almost looking innocent. It was the perfect moment to start. 

She gave Castillo a glance. The man sat in between the two criminals, making sure they wouldn’t try doing anything stupid during their 1:20h flight to Barcelona. 

The scorpion pulled her knees up to her chest and rested her chin on them, her fingers sliding into the side of her shoe where the small object was placed and slowly turned up the wheel on its side. 

Macarena flinched in her seat, her head snapping to the side where the scorpion was seated. Zulema really hadn’t been kidding.

_ “No, Zulema. There is no way in hell I’m gonna do this. You’re gonna get us in trouble even more!” Macarena hissed. This woman had quite some nerves stealing a vibrator with a remote from Sandoval’s office and suggesting that she should wear it during their flight to Barcelona.  _

_ “Come on, rubia. We have a one and a half hour flight to get over with. Why not make it exciting?”  _

_ Zulema held the small object between her thumb and pointer finger, right in front of Macarena’s face, a mischievous smirk on her face.  _

_ “Because, Zulema. Because I don’t want to end up in solitary right away.” _

_ “Escúchame, Maca. We are going to end up in solitary one way or another. We are accused of being the leaders of a prison riot. What do you think they’re gonna do, greet us with roses and take bows?” Zulema tilted her head to the side, squinting her eyes as she continued. “Tienes miedo.” _

_ Those words switched something inside of the blonde’s brain.  _

_ “I’m anything but scared, Zulema.” Macarena replied and slowly wrapped her fingers around the woman’s wrist that was holding the toy. She locked eyes with Zulema as their hands slid into her pants and beneath her underwear. The scorpion arched her brows , within a second she shoved the object inside of Macarena who had trouble keeping a straight face. Zulema bit her lip, a smug grin appearing on her face. _

_ “Está es mi chica.” _

  
  


Macarena was now wide awake. The sleep that had tempted to lull her into the world of dreams just a few seconds ago was suddenly long gone. 

But as much as she enjoyed the sweet sensation inside of her, she couldn’t show. Castillo was right next to her. If she got his attention now, he would notice something was off. 

_ Fuck.  _

Macarena swallowed hard and straightened up. She could do this. The vibration was bearable, it was nice but not even close to being intense enough to push her towards the edge. But at that exact thought, Zulema played with the wheel again, doubling the intensity and Macarena took a deep breath, biting the inside of her cheek. 

Castillo looked outside the window with a groan. He hated flying through a turbulence. Not because he was scared of them but the way all the passengers usually panicked and started screaming was truly a pain in the ass. 

As soon as the plane reached the first air pocket and lost height, he heard the first people gasping. Including a tiny blonde next to him. Castillo turned his head towards Macarena who had a weird expression on her face. Her brows were furrowed, eyes closed and her fingers were digging into the armrest. 

“Are you okay, Maca?” He asked worriedly. Little did he know that the moment the plane had dropped, Zulema had increased the vibration’s intensity. It was now enough to actually work Macarena up. 

“I’m fine, I just-  _ joder…”  _ The blonde got interrupted by Zulema who was currently having fun playing with the little wheel, reducing and increasing the speed how she liked it. And the second Macarena was trying to reply to Castillo’s question, the brunette’s finger came into contact with the remote again, causing Macarena’s insides to clench around the object. 

“She doesn’t take turbulence very well. Rubita once told me that she starts feeling nauseous if it happens. Isn’t that right, Maca?” Zulema leaned her head forward to get a better sight of the blonde that was now struggling to sit still in her seat. 

“Sí…” Macarena replied, her voice nothing more than a silent whine. If it hadn’t been for the passengers whimpering again at an abrupt movement of the aircraft, the blonde’s moan would’ve been considered as exactly that. A moan. But thanks to the storm outside, and the scaredy-cats surrounding them, Castillo took it as a groan that came from a wave of nausea. 

Zulema laughed. A throaty laugh that made Macarena’s insides burn with anger, questioning herself why exactly she had agreed to do this. She was just about to snap at the scorpion when she felt a familiar hand running over her back, fingertips gently caressing her. 

“Don’t worry cariño, it will pass. You’re gonna be okay soon. I don’t think the turbulence is gonna last too long.” Zulema assured her before removing her hand and pushing the wheel again, just an inch. Then she put her legs down, leaning back in her seat with a satisfied sigh and Macarena never wanted to kill anyone that badly before. Of course Zulema wouldn’t slow down, she just left her like this and the blonde  _ knew _ she wouldn’t be able to control her body once the orgasm would approach her. So there was no way she could come  _ here.  _

Macarena leaned forward, elbows digging into her knees. She ran a hand through her curls, forming a fist at her scalp as the other remained covering her face. She was literally about to lose her fucking mind, the wetness that continually ran down into her panties only made it worse. If Zulema didn’t stop now Macarena could only pray that she would be dry again by the time they would get out of the plane. 

After two more minutes that felt like forever, Macarena breathed out loudly. The turbulence was over and the passengers were starting to calm down again. Everyone except for her. There was no way in hell she would be able to take this any longer, so she made up the most plausible excuse that came to her mind. 

Macarena gathered her last strength and leaned over to Castillo, her mouth close to his ear so no one else would hear the absurd question. 

“Castillo… I know this sounds stupid but you know you can trust me. I need to go to the bathroom really badly, I think I have to puke. I need the keys. Please. I can’t hold my hair back with the handcuffs and you can’t just take them off so  _ please _ .” Macarena rambled, getting more and more nervous by the second, the desperation clearly showing in her voice. 

Castillo turned his head towards the blonde, hesitation forming on his face. He couldn’t just hand her the keys for the handcuffs, but the look she was giving him, the pure desperation in her eyes... made him give in. 

“ _ Vale.  _ But be subtle and hurry the fuck up.” Castillo replied and reached into his pocket to remove the small key from its chain, then subtly handing it to Macarena who had already opened the seatbelt. She stood up, rushed towards the bathroom and left a chuckling Zulema behind. 

“Ai, niñata…” The woman mumbled to herself, the grin still on her face. 

While Zulema was busy mocking Macarena, the other woman had already locked the door behind her. As if her body had felt the ‘safe’ environment, it immediately let go.

She stood in front of the mirror, her hands desperately holding onto the sink when her climax started to rush through her body, the vibrations continually sending shock after shock through her insides. Macarena brought one hand to her mouth to cover it, otherwise she would’ve let out a scream that could’ve been heard by the whole airplane. Her body was quivering as she squeezed her eyes shut and waited for her climax to end. 

It took the blonde quite some time to calm down and control her breathing again. Slowly fumbling around with the keys, Macarena finally opened her handcuffs. A few more moments passed before she reached into her pants to remove the toy when it was suddenly shut off. Macarena frowned. Did Zulema hear her after all? Or worse,  _ everyone else?  _ Blood rushed into her cheeks from the thought of it as she shoved the object into the pocket of her pants, then raised her head to look at herself in the small mirror. 

Zulema wouldn’t let the blonde win like that. Having a good orgasm in the little bathroom where she could move freely without anyone noticing? No. 

She opened her seatbelt and stood up, but a strong grip immediately found her arm and stopped her movements. 

“¿Qué coño haces?” Castillo asked. 

Zulema turned around slowly, her eyes meeting the inspector’s when she raised her brows and calmly replied. 

"La rubia aún no ha vuelto si no te habéis dado cuenta, I'm gonna go check on her, I'm trying to become a better person, can't you see that inspector?” 

Castillo scoffed. He didn’t buy her shit for a second. “You stay here. I will go check on her.”

Zulema watched the man get up and pursed her lips. “Inspector, inspector… for a man that has been working on analyzing crime scenes for so long, you should use that knowledge for basic common sense as well.” 

When Castillo looked at her as if she was trying to explain the relativity theory to him, she continued. “Macarena is a woman, it's not like she is going to open the door for a  _ man _ to help her if she is going through intimate problems" Zulema grinned. 

“She told me she had to puke, Zahir.” 

"Inspector Castillo...sometimes it is easier for women to lie than to explain something men would never understand or experience, no?” 

That finally made him shut up. Castillo still wasn’t buying it, but he knew Zulema would use that against him if he didn’t shut up at that and he had no intention of losing his job anytime soon. Especially not over something as stupid as this. 

Zulema walked towards the small cabin, knocking on the door twice before speaking. 

“Abre la puerta rubia.”

Macarena had just been about to take off her handcuffs when she flinched at the woman’s voice. Anger started to make her blood boil, she wanted payback. And she wanted it now. 

She took the vibrator from her pocket and placed it between her hip and the waistband of her panties that were tight enough to keep the small object in its place, leaving the cuffs around her wrists to let Zulema believe she was still unable to move her arms. She unlocked the door and within the blink of an eye Zulema had slipped past her and locked it again, the room suddenly unbearably small for the two of them. 

The brunette caught Macarena’s gaze, neither of them daring to say a word. But when Zulema raised the hand that was holding the remote and turned on the vibrations again, the blonde flinched. It was still stuck between her hip and her panties, but Zulema didn’t know that. So Macarena used the given opportunity for her own advantage and played along. 

“Still sensitive, rubi? Couldn’t find your release yet, no?” The scorpion teased, increasing the intensity and watching Macarena squirm as she got closer. Zulema kept her eyes locked with green ones while her fingers unzipped the jeans she was wearing and lowered them until she was fully exposed. Macarena swallowed hard. 

“Now fuck me.” Zulema ordered as she opened her legs a little, waiting for the blonde to snap out of her trance. 

Said woman stepped closer and pressed her body up against the other, bringing both her ‘cuffed’ hands between them, already feeling the heat Zulema’s center was radiating. Macarena brought her lips to the brunette’s neck before trailing wet kisses over the skin, then slipped her middle- and ring finger into her, the palm of her hand pressing flat against Zulema’s clit. 

She immediately picked up a decent pace, they had no time to waste, and Zulema had to suppress a moan by biting her bottom lip, her thumb finding the wheel and turning it up once again, making Macarena pretend to increase her breathing. The blonde grinned against Zulema’s neck, she was good at faking it sometimes really. 

“Zulema…” She whispered, stopping the movements of her hand for a moment. “My hands are cuffed, I can’t get deep enough inside of you like this…” Macarena removed her hands from Zulema’s body carefully and got down on her knees. “My mouth however…” 

She didn’t have to continue. Zulema’s hands were already in her hair, a quick nod signalizing her approval. “Venga.” 

Macarena grinned. Her tongue met the scorpion’s core, licking her up all the way before letting it slip inside as deep as she possibly could and tasting what the brunette was giving her. The grip on her hair tightened and when the blonde looked up at Zulema, their eyes met for a brief moment before Macarena closed her lips around the older woman’s clit and started to suck. Zulema’s eyes fell closed, her head met the wall behind her when suddenly a knock echoed through the small room. 

“Get out now, Zahir. Ferreiro you too!” Castillo was calling from the other side of the door. Zulema’s eyes were still shut, lost in the feeling of Macarena eating her out when she replied. “Just a second inspector. We’ll be done in a minute.” 

Macarena took a deep breath. If she wanted revenge, it was now or never. She carefully slipped her hands out of the cuffs and grabbed the little toy from her pants. Then everything happened really fast. 

Macarena brought her hand back in between Zulema’s legs, spreading her with two fingers and before the scorpion could realize what was happening, the toy was already deep inside of her and the remote snatched from her hands. One of Macarena’s hands was cupping her so there would be no chance for the other woman to protest while the other turned off the vibrator, leaving a frustrated Zulema behind. 

“You have one second to get out of there or I promise you I’ll break that door with my own fucking hands! Out there! Now!” Castillo repeated. 

Macarena got up, her hand still pressed against Zulema’s sex when she whispered into her ear. “Next time you wanna make me come, don’t fucking laugh at me, Zulema.” She removed her hand, pulling up the woman’s panties and jeans and before Zulema could do anything, Macarena had already unlocked and opened the door. The remote was stuck where the toy had been earlier and she held her hands out for Castillo to cuff her again. 

Zulema closed her pants again, slammed the door shut and grabbed Macarena’s arm, her nails digging into the woman’s flesh. Her lips reached the blonde’s ear and Zulema’s hot breath against the blonde’s skin sent shivers down Macarena’s spine, followed by goosebumps building at her following words. 

“Once I am out of solitary for bringing sex toys into prison… I’m gonna fucking tear you apart.”

**Author's Note:**

> I’m sapphiccivantos, come find me on twitter xx


End file.
